Her Life
by Tenshi-Chikyuu
Summary: New chapter This is a Harry Potter/Sailor Moon fic. The inners betray Usagi (again) when they find the real princess of the moon. Will they kill her or will she survive? and if she lives what will she do?
1. the betrayal

I do not own Sailormoon or Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
I can't believe this is happening. Some girl just waltzes in here and says she's the Moon Princess and they all believe her. Well maybe not immediately but still much faster than they believed I was.  
  
I was late for the senshi meeting again. I new that it was beginning to bother the inners but I couldn't get out of the house any faster for reasons I will not name. I was only about five minutes late though, much better than what it used to be. Rei said just last week that I was improving greatly.  
  
As I walked inside of Rei's bedroom I noticed everyone was already there. When I walked in everything became suddenly quite. Normally when I was late I just took my shoes off at the door and Makoto would give me some cookies or something but never had the room gone eerily quiet before.  
  
I looked around at their faces to see why everyone had suddenly stopped and all I saw was anger. A look of pure range was expressed through their eyes as they looked right back at me. They seemed to be studying me, looking for something, what I did not know.  
  
As they studied me I returned the favor. Something was off or different about them. They all stood up together in a way that could only be done with practice or prior knowledge of the motion. In the way they stood I could see the annoyance with me flow through their veins. I could see it pulsing in their fists that were clenched tightly by their sides.  
  
I will admit I was surprised by their actions. Never had I thought that they, my friends, would react this way to me simply being late. There had to be more.  
  
Rei looked at me with pure disgust as she walked closer. With every step she seemed to get sicker of my simple presence in the room. Her nose began to scrunch up like it did when she was focusing on her chores as she came nearer. I watched her. The way the confidence was radiating off of her startled me.  
  
When Rei was directly in front of me she looked down her nose at me. It wasn't a hard gesture for her since I was almost a foot shorter than her but it had its' desired effect. Never in my life had she treated me with such a lack of respect than now. I was angry. She had no right look at me like I was some... piece of filth she needed to pick off the bottom of her shoe. I glared at her and when I found her transformed holding me against her wall by my neck I will admit I was slightly surprised.  
  
I looked behind her at the rest of my "friends" to find them transformed and ready to go. Rei began to speak.  
  
"You have dishonored the princess of lunarien desent and dirtied the royal name of Serenity across the cosmos. You paraded as royalty of the White Moon Empire and have joined the dark side. By doing so you have commited an act of treason that cannot go unpunished. In the name of our good queen, Selenity, and her heir, Princess Serenity, we shall enforce the Laws of the Moon here on Earth by executing you. You have brought this upon yourself." She said.  
  
"Wha.?" I forced out for Sailor Mars was choking me.  
  
"Do not act daft with me you twit. You tried to play the senshi of this solar system for fools but we found you out. You were lying to us from the start. You knew you were never the princess and you went along with it anyway. You lied to your foes and us. You deserve something less than death but since we are senshi we will kill you instead of the other punishments we could use. You should be grateful that we are letting you off so easy, treason is a high crime." She stated sounding so sure and angry I was scared, but that only lasted a minute. I pulled myself together when I realized I couldn't breath.  
  
I began to see black at the edges of my vision. I knew that any minute now I could die but for some reason it didn't bother me. As the darkness invaded my vision I realized that this was the moment of truth. I either had to hurt my friends to save myself or die in the hands of Sailor Mars against her bedroom wall at the age of 15.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I wasn't going to leave this here but it seemed like such a good cliffhanger. Harry Potter will come in on the next chapter, which will be longer and should give more info. (I hope) until then please send lots of reviews and votes for couples. Love ya.  
  
Tenshi_chikyuu  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. happy Thanksgiving. 


	2. the battle

I began to see black at the edges of my vision. I knew that any minute now I could die, but for some reason it didn't bother me. As the darkness invaded my sight I realized that this was the moment of truth. I either had to hurt my friends to save myself or die in the hands of Sailor Mars against her bedroom wall at the age of 15.  
  
Out of the blue images began to come to me. They were images of the good times that I had had with my friends and family. I remembered the times I had spent with Naru and Umino: When we had gone to the park, the movies, and all sorts of shows and exhibits. I could feel the tears begin to fall down my face. The salty substance reminded me of how I had deserted them, how it has almost been a month since I talked to either one of them.  
  
Slowly the images changed to my family. When we had gone to the beach, or the Hot Springs, and our family vacations. I remembered how Shingo used to look up to me when we were younger and how, when necessary, he still looks up to me. I remembered how he idolizes the Sailor Scouts and it occurred to me, these are not the people I want someone to look up to.  
  
That's when I made my decision. I would give Shingo and the rest of the world someone that they can look up to and it would be me. I noticed that I couldn't do that if I died here so I started to fight back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
POV Mars no Senshi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I can't believe this is so easy. I knew Odango Atama was weak but this is pathetic. You would think she actually wanted to die. That's exactly what Serenity said she wanted. She said that she wanted to die and for the rest of the world to die with her. I can't believe we fell for this baka's act. I don't know how we could have. We are suppose to be the best and we knew Princess Serenity was nothing like this klutz. She is so pitiful. How could we have not realized it sooner? I remember when Serenity walked in. I didn't believe her at first, but when she showed us the future..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback (still POV Mars) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ We were all here at my house except for Usagi. I knew she would be late so we were just sitting around eating. There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. When I opened the door there was a girl behind it. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. At first I thought it was Usagi but then I realized that her eyes were too dark and she was too tall to be Usagi.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked carefully.  
  
'Yes, I think you can." She stated. Her voice was smooth and beautiful. I was surprised to find myself comparing her to Usagi again. I thought of how squeaky Usagi's voice was and I wished Usagi's voice was more like this girl's.  
  
"Come in then." I replied thinking nothing much of her.  
  
She walked to the middle of the room and I noticed that she had an amazing amount of grace. She began to speak, "My name is Serenity, Serenity Lunhim, and I need you, my Senshi. Our world is in grave danger from a traitor amongst us. She is not present in this room but you all know her."  
  
By now we were all standing and gazing at this person. We could tell she was speaking of Usagi when she spoke. We didn't mention it though; we just let her talk.  
  
"She must be eliminated. She is a danger to the entire Earth. She has lied to us all and that cannot be forgiven. She is not and never will be the princess you sought out so long ago." Said Serenity.  
  
"How would you know if Usagi was the princess and how did you know that we were the Sailor Senshi?" questioned Minako.  
  
"I know because I am and was Princess Serenity." She stated.  
  
"Liar!" replied Makoto. "Why do you expect us to believe that you are the princess and what proof do you have that Usagi isn't?" Ami quietly quarried.  
  
In response to Ami's question Serenity said, "Have you never wondered why Usagi never seems to act like the princess of the moon from so long ago? Do you really think it is possible for a person to change that much just because they died? Even if she was reborn, what could cause her to lose her natural grace and talents? She is a fake, a phony. I am your princess. I am the rightful heir to the Earth and Moon thrones. I can prove to you that Usagi will only lead this world to ruins. In the future she will cause the world to become a frozen waist land. Everything will be encased in crystal, all humans and living beings. Everything."  
  
"You said you could prove it so start proving." I replied. She had just stated all of my reasons for not believing Usagi to be the princess. I had asked myself the same questions many a nights. I must admit, I was beginning to trust and believe her.  
  
Serenity nodded her head in a sharp jagged motion and held out one of her hands. Sparkling purple and black lights appeared in her grasp. A staff began to solidify in her outstretched hand. On top was a dark in color orb about the size of your head. Inside of the orb where lights that danced and reflected off of each other as well as cloud-like mists. The body of the staff was a magnificent black that seemed to swallow all light. It was not reflective. The staff was slender and had no engravings on it except for the top part. The staff looked slick and I was sure that if one of us tried to hold it, it would slip right through our fingers.  
  
Serenity smiled and said, "This is the Staff of Selene. It can only be held by one of her direct descendants." When she said this she looked at me. "It has the power to see into the past and the future but cannot show the present. Watch." Serenity commanded and we all instantly did as told.  
  
Serenity took the orb off the top of the staff with both hands and said 'Selene, my mother, show my friends the current future for the planet Earth, 3003 Anno Domini (1)!"  
  
Winds began to pick up. The wind swirled around us; it was so fast that I had to close my eyes. When the wind stopped I opened them and we were inside of Serenity's orb. Her voice invaded my thoughts. 'This is what will happen if the world keeps going on the path chosen by Usagi.'  
  
I looked around.  
  
All around us there was ice. I touched it and it was cold. An involuntary shiver passed over me. All of the plants and wild life where frozen in the ice. We were transported to our houses. I walked up to the Hikawa Shrine and saw my worst nightmare. There was Grandpa frozen stiff in his uniform and a sheet. He looked to be lost in time. A single moment that he will never get out of. Next to him on the ground were Phobos and Demos.  
  
I could feel the tears sting my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall for fear of them freezing, so I held them in.  
  
I walked inside of the Shrine to my bedroom. I was lying in bed, frozen. I walked up to my future self and just stared. How could this happen? How could the world possibly freeze with us just sleeping? The answer came to me quickly. Usagi. She knew this was coming. All of a sudden I was transported again.  
  
I found myself in Usagi's bedroom. All of the others appeared soon after. They too had tears in their eyes and some frozen on their faces, and there was Usagi, sitting on her bed, smiling. She looked so happy.  
  
I felt a rage begin to build inside of me. How could she be happy when my grandfather was lying in the snow cold and frozen?  
  
'She wanted this Mars' Serenity whispered. 'She wanted to die and the rest of the world to die along with her.  
  
The fury I felt at that moment could never be accomplished again. I was ready to kill; I wanted to kill. I needed to kill Usagi. She will cause the death of my grandfather; she had to be destroyed.  
  
I looked around at my fellow senshi. I could see the raging inferno of fury swelling within their hearts and they could see it in mine. In that instance we all agreed; Usagi had to die or we would die trying to kill her. There was no way around it.  
  
End flashback (Usagi POV)  
  
I was squirming in Mars no Senshi's grasp. I still couldn't breath and I could barely see. I had to get free. I had to be a good role model for Shingo. An image of my family crying at my funeral appeared in my mind. I opened my eyes and glared at Sailor Mars. "Let me go!" I gasped out. All around me was darkness. Everyone in the room was nothing but a shadow. I found myself praying to every god and goddess I knew for help. I only had one goal, live.  
  
My time was almost out. I had to do something but what? I was suffocating. Out of no where light came. I couldn't see where from because everything was still black. I felt Mars let go of my neck. I could hear screaming in the distance. I fell to the ground with a thud. I laid there for a minute just regaining my breath. Once I could see again I stood up. All of the scouts were on the ground.  
  
They were staring at me. I looked around for the source of the light. I found it. It was me. I smirked as the scouts stood up. I motioned them to bring it on.  
  
I transformed in a flash of light to my eternal state. Still smirking I took to the air. I went outside of Rei's bedroom via roof. I flew to the park with the scouts following me on foot. I landed in the middle of the park. I waited.  
  
Not to long after the scouts came running into my clearing. The smirk I had been warring turned upside down into a sneer. They all got into a battle stance and I followed suite. They all came running toward me fists raised.  
  
I ran right back at them. My actions must have surprised them for they all scattered and I chose a victim.  
  
I set my sights on Jupiter, I needed to warm up a bit I told myself with a small laugh and the fight began.  
  
Jupiter and I looked each other up and down. Her first plan of attack was a punch to my head. I countered with my leg knocking her arm down and kicking her in the head during the process. I jumped over her as she tried to knock me off balance with a leg sweep. I stepped on her back to help me get over her and she was flattened on the ground.  
  
Jupiter stood up slowly favoring her right arm. She glared at me and charged. I dodged left and she fell over. I stepped over and waited for her to stand again. Once she was up I punched her in the stomach hard. I did it three more times then once in the head. She went down for the count.  
  
I stalked over to Sailor Venus and Mercury. It seemed that they wanted to fight me together. I nodded to them. They glared at me and I think I heard Mercury growl. Mercury stayed behind as Venus made her first move. She used her Love and Beauty Shock technique thinking it would stop me. I conjured up my staff and used it to reflect her powers back at her. Her attack hit my target dead on. Venus fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Mercury ran to her side and helped her stand. They stood side by side facing me. Mercury sent out her fog thinking it would stop me. I looked around for a moment. I couldn't see them. Well if I can't see them then they can't see me I decided. I flew above the fog and looked around. There they were. Running in the fog holding hands so they wouldn't loose each other. I watched as Mercury's VR Visor found me in the sky. It was too late. I had sent my attack at them already. (2) "Starlight Moon Therapy!" I had yelled just moments before. They must not have been able to hear it because of the dense fog surrounding them. Oh well. They fell only yards from where Jupiter was.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I jumped. I turned to my left there was Mars. She was crying. I felt my heart break. 'She's crying for them. I bet she wouldn't have cried for me.' I told myself. My heart mended itself. I could feel the cold gleam in my eyes. That gleam was reflected back in hers.  
  
"Your all alone Mars Senshi." I whispered out. "No one can help you now."  
  
She looked up at me. She climbed to her feet in that motion realizing how close I was. I smiled laughing on the inside at the fear I could see. "My princess will save us all, you have yet to defeat her." She replied with ice in her voice even though it was wavering slightly. "We shall see." I said feeling confidant in myself.  
  
She stood in her battle stance, shaking in her high heals. She was truly a pathetic sight to see. The word brave came to mind as I watched her. "Well come on then." She said.  
  
I prepared myself. I was winded and tired. This was taking a lot out of me. I had never fought all of my scouts before. It was hard.  
  
Mars lunged at me her fists raised. She put fire on her arms to stop me from blocking them. I dodged left so she punched me with her right. I gave her a bruise on her jaw in the same fashion. I ran at her, hands raised. I took off my tiara and threw it at her. It sliced into her stomach causing a gruesome gash. She fell to the ground as blood pooled out around her. My tiara on its return run hit her in the arm. She screamed in pain. I could feel myself getting sick. She was staring at me with ghostly eyes. Empty, that's how she looked.  
  
I didn't hear her gasp out her attack phrase. I didn't see her through the fire arrow at me. I just felt it hit my side. I looked down and there it was. A burning arrow was imbedded in my side. Blood came out of the wound. I grabbed the arrow and tried to pull it out. The fire burnt my gloves but I pulled any way. It came out quickly but not painlessly. I healed the wound to the best of my abilities.  
  
Then I went to Mars. She had fainted from blood loss some time ago. She had de-transformed and was now just Rei. My old best friend. I couldn't stand the pain in my heart. She was practically dead and it was all my fault. I knelt over her and put my hands on her stomach wound. I slowly healed it. I could feel my energy leaving me. When I knew she would be able to live a looked around. All of my former friends where there. All of them were completely unconscious.  
  
I could hear my tears falling on the pavement. I knew they would be all right, I just wondered what they would tell the authorities when they were found. With that thought I teleported home into my bed.  
  
When I fell asleep my last thought was 'I need to leave these memories behind. I should go somewhere else'  
  
  
  
(1)AD stands for Anno Domini, which in Latin, means in the year of our lord.  
  
(2)I just think that Starlight HoneyMoon Therapy Kiss sounds stupid.  
  
(3) Usagi is fifteen but we haven't had SMR yet.  
  
(4) She has her Eternal transformation now because I like it.  
  
I think that is it but if you find something else I messed with let me know.  
  
Well there is chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. I made it really long just for the three people who reviewed. (I only got three reviews 'tear') You other people are mean. Thank you for reviewing solarmistress17, Moonie, and someone without a name. I haven't got a clue who you are but thank you. All of you other people reading this, please review and vote for couples.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Harry Potter will come in during the next chapter.  
  
Love  
  
tenshi-chikyuu 


	3. the dream

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing and if you didn't know that then why are you reading this.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
I was walking down a hallway. I could hear my high-heals clicking on the marble floor. I couldn't see the floor though, because of the knee-high fog. I just knew that it was a marble floor, some how.  
  
The hallway was long. There were fifteen doors in the hallway. Each door had a number on it, one through fifteen in order.  
  
I walked over to the second to last door, fourteen. I put my hand on it and felt a great amount of power inside of the room. I put my other hand on the doorknob and turned it left. I pushed on the door, nothing happened. I let go of the doorknob and tried again, still nothing. I put one of my hands on the knob of the door and pulled as hard as I could, my hands slipped off of the knob and I fell to the ground.  
  
I sat there glaring at the door for a few minutes. I stuck my tongue out at the door and blew it a raspberry. I stood up and decided to try the door one more time. I grabbed the handle and turned.  
  
It opened.  
  
As the handle turned it self left to get back to its original position, I opened the door more. I pushed it all the way open; there wasn't anything in the room. I looked around and I couldn't figure out where the power had come from. I stepped into the room to get a better look around. It was eerie inside of the room, not necessarily scary, just eerie. I closed the door shut behind me because the fog was beginning to cover the floor and I could barley see my feet.  
  
A thought occurred to me, there could be snakes on the floor swimming in this fog. I looked around quickly checking for sudden movements in the fog. I found none.  
  
A voice floated into my head. (I hate snakes, why do they have to be so slimy? Why can't they be furry? Well actually a furry snake would be just plain weird. Why do we have to have snakes at all? I really hate snakes) "That sounds so familiar to me, I don't know why though." I whispered out. I don't know why I whispered. Perhaps I whispered because of the ominous silence growing in the room, it felt like a library in here.  
  
I heard the voice again.  
  
(Libraries disturb me so much. It's always so quite. It reminds me of when I used to get into trouble at home. Mom and Dad would send me to my room without dinner. They would say that if they heard a peep out of me I wouldn't be eating breakfast either.) The voice said.  
  
I looked around. I remembered that. That was when I went to the library with Am.Mercury. It had freaked me out so bad. It reminded me of all the times I had gotten into trouble with my parents. All the times I had been sent to the dark corners of my room to sit and listen to the voices down stairs.  
  
I could feel the fear from my memories grip at my heart.  
  
(I have feared everything lately. Every time I make friends they get hurt or become a soldier like me. I shouldn't make new friends so often. I now know what happens. My friends get hurt so no more friends for me. I can't stand seeing the ones I love in pain.) The voice said. I now recognized the voice. The voice was mine. It was whispering to me thoughts I had been having last year. These rooms kept a record of every thought and feeling I had during the year marked on the door. I opened the door back up and left the room. I didn't want to remember last year.  
  
I began again down the hallway. There was another door at the end of the hall. It was different from all the other doors; it didn't have a number. I decided to walk towards it.  
  
The closer I got to the door the foggier the hallway became. I couldn't see the handle on the door by the time I reached it. I groped around on the door until I found it. I turned the handle to the right this time and it opened immediately.  
  
I walked inside of the room. I left the door open because the fog couldn't enter here. There was a mirror in the back corner of the room that I walked over to. It was a beautiful full-length mirror with engravings on the side.  
  
Only now did I notice that I looked different. I had on high-heals for starters. They were blue with straps that strapped at your ankles. I was also dressed in a gown. It was a gorgeous ice blue gown that went down to the heel of my foot. It was double layered in the front to make it appear longer than it really was. It had two straps at the top to hold it up. The straps crossed in the back, which was very low cut. The neck was in the shape of a V that didn't droop down very low at all. There was embroidery on the front chest. It had a small train in the back that almost didn't seem to touch the ground.  
  
As I was admiring myself in the mirror I heard a light laugh. I turned around quickly to find the door shut and a lady in a sailor senshi uniform standing there. I got into a fighting stance the moment I saw that she was a sailor senshi and the mysterious lady laughed again.  
  
"Do not worry chibi one, I am not here to harm you." She said. I put my fists down but remained on guard. I didn't know her so I didn't trust her.  
  
She walked up so that she was in front of me. She was about a half-foot taller than I was. She had green hair and an old sailor uniform. It looked like the other scouts' uniforms but had a few differences. The first one I noticed was that she didn't have the puffy sleeves like the rest of my scouts did. I also noticed that she had a staff in her hands. My body tensed when I saw it.  
  
She gave me a soft smile in return for my concern. I couldn't help but smile when I saw hers. "My name is Sailor Pluto. I am the guardian of time. I am only here to help. Do not fear me." She said. Her voice was soft, like a whisper but I knew she wasn't whispering on purpose. I nodded my head saying I would do as she said. Her smile grew as she spoke, "I have a plan."  
  
A grin crept onto my face when I heard the four words she said. "Really?" I said slyly. '-A plan is a good thing when it comes from someone who knows all-' I told myself. Then I thought, '-she didn't say she knew all, but I bet she does-' I shook my head at the last thought. I am such a dork.  
  
As I spoke to myself Pluto stood there patiently. As my conversation continued she began to tap her foot. When I heard the noise I looked up. I couldn't help but blush when I saw how she was looking at me.  
  
She continued, "I understand that you want to get away from Tokyo and the rest of the scouts for a while. I suggest you go to a magic school in London. Its name is Hogwarts. They have great teachers there and the amazing Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster. They have four houses and each one has a different head. The way it works is you go there for the year. You sleep there and eat there. You get some holidays off but not all. They let you go into the wizarding world a couple of times a year. I asked them to consider enrolling you; they owed me a favor. I told them how much of a great student you were and they agreed. You will reserve your letter tomorrow morning when you wake up.  
  
The way this school works is very different from your current one. This one shouldn't take as much of a toll on you as your current one does. You shouldn't even have to use a time turner. Your old school is aware that you won't be attending anymore so everything will be fine. You will need to go to Diagon Ally to get your supplies. Do you remember how to get into your vault?"  
  
"Yeah." I said. This was amazing. She must have been planning this for months. "Do you remember how to get into Diagon Ally to begin with?" she asked. "Of course I do." I replied beginning to feel a little indignant.  
  
"Good." She said. "You will be staying with a couple of friends of mine once you receive the letter. They aren't that rich but they are great people. I want you to use your own money with them, don't let them pay for your stuff. They have a lot of children so you should feel right at home. One of their kids is going to be in your year. They will come and pick you up by means of Flu Powder. I expect you to behave yourself. Now I have to be going. You are beginning to wake up. Do you understand what will happen?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." I said. She smiled again, gave me a hug, kissed my forehead, turned on her heal, and walked through a portal; all in one fluid motion.  
  
I shook my head smiling and decided to check out these hallways a little more. I opened the door to leave when I noticed that my hand was beginning to fade out. '-So this is what it feels like to slowly fade away-' I thought. '-It feels pretty good-' I murmured to myself with good humor.  
  
(-Time to wake-up sleepyhead-) a voice whispered. "Momma!" I called out with surprise as I vanished completely.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
I awoke with start. "-That was my mom, I know it was-" I thought. '-How could she be in my dream; why was she in my dream? How long was she there and where? -' I asked myself. These where questions I wanted to know the answers to. They where the kind of questions I had asked myself when I was little, after she died.  
  
My mother died when I was much younger. I was around the age of seven. My dad wasn't equipped to take care of two children so we where put up for adoption. Shingo was sent to a newly wed rich couple. He loved them. I remember the day I was adopted, how could I forget?  
  
~~~ Short flashback ~~~  
  
Shingo had left a few days ago. I was very worried about him. I'm his older sister; I should be with him protecting him. We should be together. Tears began to fall as I cried for the millionth time for the loss of my brother.  
  
"This whole situation has been weighing down on her ever since it happened. We have to be careful with her and make sure she goes to a good home. Who knows what will happen to her if we don't."  
  
They were talking about me. I knew they were. I was the only new addition to the orphanage since about four years. People in this city just didn't want to adopt any children. They had their own at young ages. When I was born my mom was seventeen, I think.  
  
I listened to my teacher as she spoke. I couldn't hear very well so I crept closer to the door. The floorboard squeaked under my weight and the ladies turned to me. My teacher looked surprised at me standing there and closed the door immediately. I looked at the door with tears in my eyes. It hurt to be shut out of a conversation about you.  
  
~~ End ~~  
  
I had been adopted that day to a family. They seemed really nice when I met them, but they only wanted me to carry the family name on. They were about sixty and had no children of their own. They where just glad I was already potty trained.  
  
The couple never loved me. Those years where the years I needed them and they weren't there for me. They taught me grace, manners, and pain.  
  
It was the pain of an unloved child. Even when my father had to give Shingo and me up never did I feel as if he didn't love me. These people ignored me until they saw a fault, and once the fault was seen they fixed it.  
  
I was always a clumsy child and when Mrs. Morgan noticed, my feet where put into shoes three sizes smaller than necessary. I had to ware them she said or I wouldn't eat for a week.  
  
I use to walk with my head down so every hat I had she put weights in and told me that if I didn't walk with my head up she would add more.  
  
When they adopted me they changed my name to Serena because they were a rich English couple and they didn't want it to be obvious that I as adopted.  
  
When they figured out that I couldn't speak English they gave me tutors. The tutors had little whips and when I mispronounced a word they would hit me with them.  
  
At the age of ten I was the perfect child. I could speak perfect English; I was cute, had amazing manners, was an accomplished flutist, was graceful, never fell and was never in trouble.  
  
My parents died the next year. I was sent to an orphanage. They had looked into my records and found Shingo. They decided to adopt me and I went to live with them. I was re-taught Japanese and changed.  
  
I changed completely. I still was the owner of the Morgan mansion but now I was a Tsukino. They gave me my original name back. I became Usagi once again. I had decided to return to the original Usagi. I lost my grace; I never knew where I was going. I kept running into things. I never did well in school. I always ate a lot. It was like I never lived in America. In fact, I couldn't remember how to speak English. I couldn't even remember Mrs. or Mr. Morgan. It was like I had gone with Shingo the first time.  
  
I went to a psychiatrist. He said it was because of the way I was taught the things. He said that because of the negative reinforcement I blocked it from my mind. He said he wouldn't be surprised if I never was graceful again. She would have to come to terms with it first. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about.  
  
Pluto must have returned my memories when we talked because a couple of days ago I had thought Shingo and I were adopted at the same time. I had told my teacher that. A single tear fell down my face as the memories entered my mind. Facts raced across my brain. My mind had been picking up information at school while I slept.  
  
I cried for a while, for all the lost time. I was just like Serenity. I always was.  
  
I couldn't stand lying on my bed crying it made me feel like a wimp. I decided to go to the arcade for a while so that I could talk to Motoki. He should know. Besides what kind of role model would I be if I couldn't even handle my past and my friends? I hope I run into Naru there.  
  
I smirked as I remembered my favorite quote, "I dream of the day when I open my eyes and my dreams don't disappear." I started thinking of my original parents and how I know that they would be proud of how I've grown. A smile was on my face the rest of the day.  
  
~~ LOL ~~  
  
Sorry about this taking so long. I wasn't going to end it there (again) but I wanted to get another chapter out for you guys. Hope you don't mind.  
  
  
  
P.S. if I screwed something up let me know.  
  
R&R please and have a great day.  
  
T_C 


	4. the burrow

Disclaimer: - In case you didn't know I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Duh.  
  
~****&****~  
  
Chapter 4 of Her Life  
  
~****&****~ POV Usagi  
  
I found myself traveling on a sidewalk I knew all too well. I couldn't help but be smiling. I was having a great day so far. I had pushed all of the memories of the previous day out of my mind and couldn't help but be happy. I was going to a new place with new people sometime this afternoon and that in its self excited me. I love meeting people and seeing how they live; it's one of my favorite past times. I can barely contain my rapture.  
  
As I entered Crown Arcade I found quite the sight. There was barely anyone there. The only people who were really there were the regulars. The couples who always came, the loners who were hear every day; the game addicts who seemed to never leave. I felt so at home.  
  
I looked around for my favorite couple, but I couldn't find them. I walked over to the counter to see if Motoki was working but he wasn't there. Something was wrong, Motoki never takes a day off, and I know he was suppose to be working today.  
  
They other guy working the counter looked at me, his name was Peter. He just started working here a few weeks ago. I knew he would know where my beloved Motoki was. I walked over to him. He gave me his debonair smile and asked "What can I do for you today, Usagi?" I was fully prepared to ogle when he smiled but I was on a mission, I had to tell Motoki that I was leaving.  
  
"Well, I could use a chocolate milkshake with french fries and a little bit of information on the side." I replied smooth as silk. His smile grew when he turned around and began preparing my order. When he handed over my food he said cockily "What kind of information would you like?" I smiled sweetly and asked him about Motoki. As I ate he told me that Motoki was sick and had to stay home today. He said that Rita was with him.  
  
"What kind of sick?" I questioned around a mouthful of french fries, I knew for a fact that Motoki was one of those lucky people who never got sick unless it was with something bad. "Well he called me earlier this morning asking me to take over his shift. He said that he had some sort of tropical flu. He said that his whole body hurt, he was drenched in sweat and he was throwing up all over the place. He sounded real sick too, his voice was all raspy and he was coughing. Are you going to go see him?" He asked sounding truly concerned. "Yeah, of course." I replied to a question I thought had an obvious answer.  
  
I thanked him for the information and began heading out the door. I had just opened it when I heard Peter call "Hey, Usagi, Wait up." I paused in mid step and turned around. He handed me his jacket and said, "Be careful out there, you don't look so good either, kind of pale. By the by, could you tell Motoki that," He paused. I nodded my head knowing what he wanted me to do. "That you're worried and you hope he gets better soon." I replied finishing Peter's sentence for him. He smiled, thanked me, and returned to work.  
  
I walked outside and was suddenly grateful for the jacket; it was raining.  
  
As I slowly made my way to Motoki's apartment my thoughts turned to Peter. He was tall, dark, hansom and muscled. He was also very nice. He has soft brown eyes and honey brown hair. He is about six feet tall. He has the sexiest smile I have ever seen and the cutest butt. I blushed as my thoughts took an awkward turn.  
  
I decided to focus my thoughts on Motoki and Peter's relationship as I continued walking to his apartment building. I remember when Motoki first introduced us; he said that Peter was his best friend from America. I was slightly surprised because as far as I knew Mamoru was his best friend, I guess I was wrong. Motoki said that he had met Peter during his summer vacation at his aunt's farm last year. He told me that Peter was an illegal immigrant and was his aunt's hired hand. Motoki said that over the summer they had bonded or something and Peter had come back with him.  
  
"Finally, I'm here." I whispered out as I walked inside so that I could take an elevator up to Motoki's apartment. When I walked in there was a loud CRASH! Outside and I jumped. The light rain had turned into a summer thunderstorm. "Stupid thunder." I yelled as I chose the stairs instead.  
  
Motoki lived in one of those seven story apartment complexes and was lucky enough to actually live on the seventh story. I began my long trek up the stairs to his room.  
  
~****&****~ ~15 minutes later~  
  
"Stupid, HUFF HUFF, stairs, PUFF PUFF, stupid long, WHEEZE, winding stairs. Stupid, COUGH COUGH, thunder making me, DEEP BREATH, not take the stupid elevator." It had taken me fifteen minutes to climb seven staircases and I was tired.  
  
I opened the door leading out of the stairwell. I began searching for Motoki's apartment number. "Okay, 718, 718" I hadn't been to Motoki's apartment in years. I was thirteen the last time I was here. I had met Motoki two years before. His parents died soon after my last visit from cancer and he came to live with us, the Tsukinos. He left when he was eighteen.  
  
I found his door. It was the second to last one on the hall. I knocked carefully on the door. I heard a "Just a second" from the room and smiled as I recognized Rita's voice. I could hear her making her way through trash as she tried to reach the door. I also heard when she fell on her butt and grumbled about how she loved Motoki but not his cleaning habits. When she opened the door I tried to keep a straight face but the sight I beheld was too hilarious.  
  
Rita was standing in the doorway, her hair a mess, no make up on what so ever; her clothes in disarray and completely disheveled looking. She had on a mask and an apron. She had a piece of gum stuck to her shirt and another in her hair. There was a cleared path behind her where apparently she had fought her way through to get to the door.  
  
I smiled as she cried out "Oh Usagi, thank goodness you're here. Motoki has been asking for you but I haven't even had the time to call with cleaning up all of his messes and everything." She ushered me inside and I realized just what a chore this must be for Rita.  
  
Besides the living room, the house looked clean. Rita handed me a mask and a pare of rubber gloves. "Can't have you getting sick too now can we." She reasoned. I smiled and put them on. Slowly I entered Motoki's bedroom.  
  
"Wow" I murmured as I took my first step in. he was laying on his bed with a lot of blankets over him. He had a wet wash cloth on his head and a robe on. His feet were sticking out of the bottom of his bed and he had about seven pairs of socks over them. He was very pale and he was sweating. He coughed loudly right after I entered and I was glad to have my mask.  
  
I carefully stepped over to him and sat down on the chair without the pan on it. He looked so pitiful just lying there helplessly. I carefully took the wash cloth of his head, dipped it in some cool water and replaced it.  
  
All of a sudden he seemed to notice my presence. He tried to smile, but it was ruined with a cough. "Hey" he whispered out. "Hey yourself" I replied smiling even though he couldn't see it. "You do realize that you've lost our bet now don't you?" I asked. He laughed tiredly and said, "Yes, I owe you one big favor and a free ice cream." I laughed finally remember what the terms of our bet were.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" I questioned.  
  
"Well, I've been better." He said.  
  
"Really?" I asked; he chuckled quietly.  
  
"Okay, you win," Motoki murmured. "I really feel like shit. I'm all sweaty and throwing up everything I eat and drink. My throat hurts and I smell bad."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh lightly at that last remark. I gave him a little hug, and then I remembered why I came here. I sighed softly and Motoki turned his head toward me.  
  
"Oni-chan, I don't know exactly how to tell you this, but, I'm leaving this afternoon. I'm going to a friend's house that lives in England. I'm going to a school there, but I'll be coming back for all of the breaks like Christmas and other holidays like that. I'm leaving this afternoon." I whispered out.  
  
"You're leaving?" Motoki questioned. "Yes" I replied. "But you'll be back, right?" he asked again. "Yes" I said. "He turned back over and said "Okay then, goodbye, I'll miss you imouto-chan." He sounded sort of disappointed when he said it. "Hey, don't worry I'll be back." I said carefully. "I know, that's why I am letting you go." He replied with hidden mirth before he fell asleep. I smiled and blew him a kiss as I left.  
  
I walked over to Rita who had been listening to our whole conversation. "Bye." I said. "Bye." she replied. I gave her a hug and told her to tell Motoki that Peter is worried about him and that I love him. She smiled and said she would deliver the messages as soon as he awoke.  
  
The rain hadn't let up one drop while I was inside. I checked my watch and decided it was time to pack up. I made my way home and knocked on the door. I had forgotten my key this morning. My mother opened it and dragged me inside. She handed me a towel and gave me a slightly disappointed but still amused shake of the head and left.  
  
I dried off as well as I could. I left my shoes by the door and, careful not to drip any water on the carpet, climbed the stairs to my room.  
  
I stood in new dry clothes in front of my closet. I chose to wear a nice navy blue skirt that went down to my ankles and a white sleeveless shirt with little flowers around the neck and bottom.  
  
I grabbed my suitcase from the top shelf and opened it on my bed. I began taking down my clothes, folding them then putting them inside the suitcase. I finished rather quickly and decided to call Mamoru.  
  
"Okay one person left to tell. Mamoru here I come. Now what's his number again, oh yeah! 131-0147 "  
  
I carefully dialed the numbers in because last time I had accidentally called a crazy person who threatened to chop my head off with a toothpick if I ever called him again. He was scary.  
  
The phone started to ring and I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Finally the answering machine picked up. 'You have reached the residence of Chiba Mamoru. He is not currently able to pick up the phone. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message after the beep.' It said.  
  
BEEEEEEP  
  
"Mamo-chan, this is Usagi. I'm pretty sure you already know my number so I won't bother stating it. I was just calling to tell you that I am going to England for a year. I'll come and visit for the holidays. I'll really miss you koi, and please don't tell the Inners where I am. Goodbye love." I said and then hung up.  
  
-Well that was amusing, not. I wonder where he is. He chose the perfect time to take a jog. Well he's just going to have to live with not saying goodbye to me. I wish he had though. - I thought feeling a little sad.  
  
At that exact moment the fireplace exploded. KABOOM! "Well gee. Never have I entered into a muggle fireplace before. Is this her house? I would hate to get the ministry involved with this if it isn't. I really hope this is the right place." Said a voice that seemed to be coming from the fireplace. As the smoke cleared I began to make out a figure. He was tall and slim. He had on what looked to be a cape. He was carrying some sort of bag in his hand.  
  
The smoke was gone and I could make out a bit more about him. He had flaming red hair with a dark black cape. He was wearing some sort of high water pants and a purple vest on as a shirt. He was wearing long boots that went up to his knees; you could see them under his pants. He was quite a sight to behold. On accident I stared. I couldn't help it; it was all I could do to not laugh.  
  
He noticed me when I started staring at him. He stared right back. "Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi?" he asked in fare Japanese. I smiled and replied "Yes" in English. "Good, good, I am Arthur Weasley. You will be staying with my family and I before you go to Hogwarts. Would you mind while you bring your bags down if I took a look around your house?" he asked sounding like me when I'm in a candy store and looking around just like he were. "Sure." I replied not really caring if he wanted to look around, all though the way his eyes lit up when I said yes was rather disturbing.  
  
I walked out of the living room and back into my bedroom. I grabbed my suitcase and the few carry along bags, like purses and backpacks, which were stuffed with playing cards and sketchbooks and colored pencils and things like that. I had packed all of my favorite things to go to England with.  
  
When I came down from the stairs I suddenly lost my balance and toppled over. I fell flat on my face on top of Mr. Weasley. "I am so sorry sir. I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" I said afraid I might have hurt the man.  
  
"No, no, I am fine. Do not worry. Just hit my head, nothing to worry about. I do it all the time at home. Here, let me take those." He said reassuring me that I hadn't mutilated him then taking my bags from me. "Feel free to put them down while I go and say good bye to my family." I said while going into the kitchen.  
  
"Konichiwa, Ka-san, Tou-san." I said. They looked up from what they were doing. "Is it time for you to go already?" asked my mom sounding surprised. "Yes Ka-san, it is. I have to go to England now. He's here." My dad came up behind me and hugged me tightly, "You know sport, we're really proud of you for doing this, leaving and all just so you could get a good education" He said.  
  
The tears began to fall as I remembered the alternate reason for leaving. "Yeah, Tou-san." I said through my tears. "We are really going to miss you sweetheart. We'd send your brother too if we could. We couldn't find any one who would take him in though. There was one family, but they didn't seem the type. We just want you to have fun this summer okay. And be good in school and owl us everyday, all right?" she said with tears in her eyes as well.  
  
"Of course Okasan." I replied. "Good. I love you baby." "And I love you too." Said my father while butting in and finishing his hug. Mom gave me a big hug as well then we walked out to meet Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Hello, This is Ikuko, My wife and I am Kenji Tsukino. We just wanted to thank you for taking our daughter into your home and letting her stay with you." Said my dad all formally. "It's nothing really," replied Mr. Weasley cheerfully, "only a few days will she be with us then swept off to Hogwarts like the rest of them. Now come on, it's time to go." I gave my mom and dad one last hug and took his hand.  
  
He took out his wand and levitated my bags. I watched as he threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace and waited till it turned green. Then when it was he swished his wand and my bags went flying into the fire. I heard him whisper something, but I couldn't hear what.  
  
Then it was our tern. He made sure he had my hand tight then walked right into the fire. He said "The Burrow" very loudly and then I felt a sickening tugging sensation. I watched as millions of lights flew past us and even more words. Then suddenly, it stopped. We were inside a cramped little cozy den with about six or seven kids sitting around waiting. "Hello" I said feeling shy for the first time in years. They all laughed and with so many other people laughing I couldn't help but join in.  
  
~~@#*#@~~  
  
  
  
I just realized that no one reads my beautiful disclaimer. Last time I accidentally put Gundam Wing Instead of Harry Potter and no one told me. You guys really don't read those things much do you?  
  
New rule: I want at least, 7 reviews before I even think about the next chapter, and they all have to be from different people. Understand. Good.  
  
Happy New Years!  
  
Tenshi_Chikyuu  
  
(I made this one extra long hehe) P.S. if I screwed up please tell me. 


	5. the introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They are owned by two people who are very rich and very smart and very wonderful, and if they aren't, they should be. By the by, I do own Peter from the previous chapter, he is all mine, u hear that goddess of darkness, he's mine, I own him.  
  
Her Life Chapter Five ~~~~ At the Burrow ~~~~  
  
POV Usagi  
  
"Hello" I said feeling more at ease after the big laughing frenzy we all just had. They all replied in unison and with the same accent "Hello." Mr. Weasley steered me over to the lady standing in front of the children, I assumed she was their mother, he introduced us "Usagi, this is my wife, Molly Weasley. The ones with the red hair are our children. The second oldest is Charlie, he works with dragons down in Romania" I shook his hand, he was fairly tall, of course compared to me every one was tall, he had red hair and a kind smile. "This is our oldest son, Bill, he works at Gringotts, the bank, as a curse-breaker" Arthur said as we approached a wild looking person. He had a fang ear ring in one ear and a crazy looking hair cut, or lack there of, but he still looked friendly. I shook is hand and smiled and he smiled in return.  
  
Arthur turned me to another boy looking much more stuck up than the others and said, "This is our third oldest, Percy, he works for the Ministry of Magic directly under Barty Crouch Sr." Percy looked down at me and forced a smile, he had red hair as well and what looked to be piercing green eyes, he looked unhappy to be here. I smiled anyway and shook his hand.  
  
Once I finished shaking Percy's hand I circled around and four other hands immediately caught my hand. I was so surprised I jumped. Mr. Weasley just smiled and said, "These are the pranksters in the family, Fred is the one on the left, and George is on the right. You'll get use to them after a while." They both bowed grandly to me and I curtsied in return, my smile grew when I noticed the twinkle in their eyes, they would be great fun when I got settled in. I made a mental note to keep an eye on them.  
  
Everyone laughed and I was once again turned to find another red headed child, he looked my age, and had two people standing next to him. Mr. Weasley introduced us " This is Ron, our second youngest, he is in the same year as you as well as his friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." I paused slightly -Harry Potter- I thought, I looked the brown haired boy up and down and decided that, yes, he was in fact Harry Potter. I smiled at Ron and shook his hand as well as the hands of his friends. -They all seem nice enough, I guess they have a good amount of friend potential. - I smirked at that thought.  
  
Once again I was turned but this time I had to look down so that I could meet the person standing there. I was glad that I wasn't the shortest person in the house. I smiled at the girl standing there. She was the first girl I had seen besides Mrs. Weasley. "This is our only daughter, Ginny, she is in the 4th year at Hogwarts." I smiled and shook her hand. She smiled as well and I knew we would easily be friends.  
  
"That concludes the introductions on our part, and for formalities sake, why don't you introduce yourself Usagi." Said Arthur. I blushed crimson when I realized that I hadn't told them who I was, how embarrassing.  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino and as far as I know I will be staying with you until school starts. I want to thank you for taking me in like this, it was very kind of you and I promise I will be a good house guest." I said mostly to Mrs. Weasley and she smiled almost shocked and said "Polite too, don't worry dear, we're glad to have you with us." I smiled really feeling happy.  
  
Fred and George smirked and asked "Would you like a tour of the burrow my lady?" while bowing and each extending a hand. I smiled and put each of my hands in theirs and let them guide me through the house.  
  
"So, my lady, what kind of pranks do they have in Japan?" questioned George as Fred described the room we were in.  
  
"This is the kitchen. The Weasleys have managed to decorate it lavishly with colors and patterns from the middle period. There is a table that magically grows to seat as many as you need, but sometimes needs to be placed outside; it is in the center of the room as a focal point. There is a wonderful clock to your left that tells much more than time. Behind George there is a magnificent desk that has just about everything you could ever want on it. Need a miscellaneous item, look there. Now if you will follow me we shall head upstairs." Fred said actually sounding like one of those people who show houses for a living. I laughed joyously and followed him throughout the house.  
  
"Well George," I began to answer his question "In Japan pranks aren't very common, but that doesn't mean they never happen. We have all of the normal ones like whoopee cushions and water balloons, but there are a few people there who make it their life to harass poor innocent bystanders with new and exciting pranks. A good friend of mine taught me some amazing spells to make your pranks semi-permanent and a few spells that do nothing but pull pranks on people, yeah they're great" I finished not mentioning that I invented these spells myself.  
  
"You know semi-permanent spells?" questioned Fred in surprise. I nodded my head. "Please teach us! Please, please, you have to. Oh Usagi, please. No one has ever taught us a semi-permanent spell before. Please teach us. Please, we'll do anything." They pleaded. I thought about it for a second -I know the counter curse so it can't hurt me so- "Sure, later I will, but you owe mw, and you can't tell anyone who taught it to you" I replied. "Anything, for you goddess" they replied while trying to kiss my feet. I raised an eyebrow at their behavior and went back down stairs.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the living room talking. I went and sat down with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I sat between Ginny and Hermione. "So how did your tour go?" questioned Ron. "Oh fine, you have a great house" He blushed and murmured "Thanks" "There weren't any pranks pulled on you?" questioned Ginny in surprise. "No, of course not." I replied to the fourteen-year-old beside me. "Wow. I thought for sure that they would pull one on you." She said while digging in her pocket. She brought out five bronze knuts and handed them to Harry. "You win." she said to him.  
  
I smiled realizing she had bet Harry that they would pull a prank on me. I was relived when Harry handed the money back to her saying "Keep your money, I thought they would too." Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed the little exchange so I let them be.  
  
"Well I had a great day today, but I'm kind of tired so I'll be heading to bed now, good night." I said as I stood and exited the living room. I climbed the stairs to the bedrooms where I entered Ginny's to find my stuff sitting at the foot of a bed. There were three beds in her room and I assumed that Hermione was staying in here as well.  
  
I smiled and changed into my pajamas. They were a pair of dark blue sparkly pants and a white spaghetti strap shirt that had a blue dragon on it. I climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't.  
  
Images from just yesterday plagued my mind as my thoughts turned to my scouts. I wanted to think that they were worried about me and that they had been brainwashed to turn on me like they had, but I couldn't make myself believe that. I remembered Rei's eyes as she tried to choke me, remembered the sheer ferocity and intensity they held as she watched me cry. I remembered seeing the rest of my senshi just standing there watching as I almost died, letting me slowly wither away until all that would be left was a dead corpse of their former leader. I couldn't stop the tears as they coursed down my cheeks.  
  
I continued to cry while thinking of their betrayal. I tried and tried to come up with reasons for them to betray me like they had and the only plausible ones were that they had been brainwashed or that they really did hate me, neither one did I like. I always thought that the scouts where better than brainwashing but perhaps they weren't.  
  
A new thought came to me -what if I really wasn't their princess. What if someone just made that up to screw us all over? What if the girl that they had found really was their true princess? What if everything I've believed in these past years was a lie. - I thought bitterly as I wept into my pillow.  
  
-Now Usagi, what ifs will never get you anywhere, and you know it. Let's sort this out. They found a girl who says that she's their princess, and they believe her. That means that she must have shown them something to prove herself to them, like I had to, and it must have been good too. - I thought. I laid there for a little while trying to figure them out when finally I gave up. - This is useless I'm getting nowhere. Let's just try to fall asleep. - I thought as I rolled over to face the wall.  
  
I fell asleep an hour after I told myself to stop thinking about the senshi.  
  
~~** Harry's POV **~~  
  
  
  
I could hear her crying through the thin walls of the burrow. I had seen her earlier when I walked by Ginny's room. She was facing me and tears were falling down her face, I don't think she saw me though. She was whispering to herself saying something that sounded like "she she" I closed the door soon after I saw her crying, but I can still hear her.  
  
As her sobs tapered off I couldn't help but wonder what could have caused her to cry for so long. She had been in there for at least an hour before I had come to bed and now I've been lying here for another hour. I kept thinking of the strange new guest at the burrow until I fell deeply into a troubled sleep.  
  
~~** Usagi's dream **~~  
  
I was floating over Rei's house watching it take place.  
  
I saw myself begin climbing the stairs to the temple.  
  
I saw the scouts reappear in Rei's room.  
  
I saw this other blonde girl with them.  
  
- Their princess - I thought sourly.  
  
- I wonder where they were - I continued.  
  
I watched as they sat down and their princess hid in the shadows of the room.  
  
I watched as they stood and transformed.  
  
I swooped down to get a closer look and went right through the ceiling.  
  
I watched as Rei began to choke me.  
  
I saw the blonde girl laughing.  
  
I saw a bright light come from within me.  
  
I watched as I transformed and flew through Rei's roof.  
  
I saw them ask the blonde girl if they should fallow me.  
  
I saw her anger flare as she kicked the table and gave an affirmative remark.  
  
I saw them run to the battlefield.  
  
I watched as the blonde girl disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  
  
I flew to the battlefield and saw my fight with Mars.  
  
I watched as I healed them.  
  
I saw myself fly away as the police came.  
  
I watched as they took my senshi to the hospital in an ambulance.  
  
I tried to fallow but I was stuck in mid-air.  
  
-Fine- I thought while I sat on a cloud nearby.  
  
I waited and sure enough the blonde girl came into the clearing.  
  
She began poking around and analyzing the scene.  
  
She laughed an annoying laugh and began spinning around in the glee.  
  
I could hear her saying something, but I couldn't distinguish the words.  
  
She danced for a long time, and if she hadn't been so happy to be dancing in blood, I would have thought it beautiful.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and yelled out.  
  
"I hate you Serenity; you and everything you ever stood for or loved, and I will destroy it all."  
  
Then I saw it as she turned and faced me; she had a crescent mark on her forehead. I dark, black crescent moon.  
  
As fast as I saw it, it disappeared, and suddenly the smoke came back and she was gone once again.  
  
~~** End Dream **~~  
  
I awoke in a cold sweat. I was drenched from head to toe and I was cold. Hermione and Ginny where in their beds sleeping peacefully. They each had small smiles on their faces. -To be young and happy- I thought feeling that I was much older than they were. - At least a thousand years older to be exact - a demonic voice whispered in my head. - Age doesn't matter, sleep does - and with that last thought I went back to sleep.  
  
~~~*** Tokyo ***~~~  
  
"We have a real problem on our hands guys" Rei said tentatively. "Usagi is still out there doing only God knows what with God knows who. For all we know she could be plotting the destruction of earth at this very moment. We need a plan. At this moment we don't know where Usagi is, what she is doing, who she is with or even when she plans to attack." Rei complained.  
  
"How do we know she wants to attack Rei?" Ami questioned. "She was with us for about two years, and during the duration of that time the worst thing she did was be late for a senshi meeting. She had many chances to take over and destroy the world; she could have just let Beryl win if she wanted to so badly. Perhaps she doesn't want to hurt us, or destroy the world. Maybe she doesn't know a thing about it. Time is a tricky trivial thing. It is very hard to predict." Ami said reasonably.  
  
"Have you forgotten what we saw in the future already Ami?" Makoto asked. "Have you forgotten seeing your parents and friends frozen in ice dying slowly in the cold all alone this quickly, Ami? Have you forgotten seeing yourself lying in bed frozen solid not being able to help unfreeze the earth? Have you forgotten seeing that smile on Usagi's face? That sick, twisted smile of true happiness. I will never forget it. It will be forever imprinted in my brain, and I don't know how you could forget it either." Makoto argued.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ami whispered out. "It's just so unbelievable for Usagi to be our new enemy. She was my first friend. It's just so hard to think of her that way." Ami cried out.  
  
"I know" Minako said sincerely "Out of all of us who would have thought Usagi was so evil. I always knew she was different, but I thought it was a special different, a good different. I never would have guessed her to want to freeze the earth, forever. It's just amazing. When you think you know a person, ya know." Minako said while sadly shaking her head.  
  
"Stop whining and lets get this started, she is your enemy now and you must defeat her, to save the world." Serenity said almost angrily. "Now, Mercury locate her on your cute little computer." Serenity ordered. "Okay" Ami replied.  
  
- I will find you former Princess Serenity, you can't hide from me - thought Serenity.  
  
~~** Authors Notes **~~  
  
Finally, I thought I would never get this out. I am sorry it took so long. I really had a problem with writing it. If you please send me the name and artist of one of your favorite songs because I always type to music and I couldn't find a good song for this chapter, that's basically why it took so long. I made it longer than normal though if that makes up for anything.  
  
Remember to review and vote on couples if you want. I already have a pretty good idea on who I want together but a really good suggestion with good reasons might change my mind.  
  
Have A Nice Day!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
  
  
NOW! 


	6. the ginzushou

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.  
  
~~ Tokyo ~~  
  
*Beep* beep* echoed through downtown Tokyo. "I think I've got something." Said Ami in a surprised voice. "It shows a strong power source coming from that direction." Ami said while pointing in the direction indicated by the computer. "North" supplied Makoto as she began to head towards it. The others followed except for Serenity.  
  
"No, that's not right. It isn't an evil power like Usagi's. Let's go this way." She said while heading West.  
  
"But my computer," Ami tried to explain to her princess. "She isn't that way. I don't know how I know, it's just a feeling, but I trust it." Serenity told her senshi and continued on her trek. "Ok." Ami said quietly.  
  
'Wow, that was close. That blue haired freak's computer almost found my master, I shall inform him of how much power he is leaking when I check in with him again.' Serenity thought.  
  
"Don't worry, Ami. I'm sure Serenity is just a bit agitated right now, I doubt she really meant to snap at you like that." Rei comforted while putting her arm around Ami's shoulders. "Yeah. I'm sure that's why." Ami replied trying to make herself feel better. It worked.  
  
*Beep* *beep* was what again rang out as all heads snapped to Ami. "Ok, it's caught a high power reading that's been left over near here. It's tracing it right now." Ami said while pushing buttons rapidly on her keyboard.  
  
The computer began to visibly vibrate in Ami's hand and then a loud *Buzz* was heard. "She's in England, somewhere. Apparently she's blocking the computer, but I think it knows where she is. It has a lock on her position. The probability of it being wrong is .5%. I think we've got her." Ami read out loud.  
  
"Let's go already, I want to get this over with." Serenity said in a huff.  
  
"Alright you guys, Sailor Teleport time." Rei said before transforming.  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Come on Serenity, aren't you going to transform?" questioned Sailor Venus sounding confused.  
  
'Oh no! Oh no oh no no no! What am I going to do? I can't transform. Think girl, think.' Serenity thought to herself trying to come up with something.  
  
"Well Venus," Serenity said with venom, "I would love to, unfortunately I can't with out the ginzushou, which this Usagi person has. So for the time being your just going to have to teleport without my help." Serenity finished.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hime. I didn't realize that you needed it, I just thought that, that." Venus stuttered.  
  
"It's okay Venus. You didn't know." Serenity said exasperatedly. "Let's just go." And with that Serenity stepped into the middle of the circle.  
  
"Venus Power!!" "Mars Power!!" "Jupiter Power!!" "Mercury Power!!"  
  
"Sailor Teleport!!!"  
  
And with that, they where gone.  
  
~~ The Burrow ~~  
  
The scouts appeared breathing heavily and practically collapsed to the ground when they pulled their powers back into themselves. "Wow!" Venus said before lying down on the ground. "We're tired because we've never teleported without the ginzushou." Mercury clarified. "Oh." Jupiter said completely dazed.  
  
Serenity looked at her scouts and frowned. 'They're pathetic. They can barely teleport an extra person without their old leader. How could my boss possibly be afraid of them?' She thought darkly. "Come on. We need to get this over with before she does something drastic." Serenity stated before heading over to the house they had landed in front of.  
  
"Why would she be inside a tree-house, a rather big tree-house?" Mars questioned. "How should I know. All I know is that she is." And with that Serenity opened the door to the odd little house.  
  
It was anything but little inside. It might have been a bit cluttered, but still big enough to fit quite a few people. The scouts carefully looked in the cabinets of the kitchen and the cupboards checking for any sign of life. A cat perhaps, or a mouse. All they found was food and a whole lot of kitchen utensils. "What are you doing?" Serenity asked as she started to go into the next room. "We were, um, we were, er." Venus stuttered not knowing what they where doing.  
  
"We were looking through the cabinets." Mars stated sarcastically. "Yes, but why?" Serenity said in a patronizing tone of voice. "Why not." Mars countered. "Do not play with me, Child of Mars." Serenity said with glare and continued walking through the house.  
  
~~ Upstairs ~~  
  
Usagi awoke with a start. "What was that?" She questioned herself remembering the scary noise she heard from downstairs. "I- I'm sure it was nothing since nobody else woke up." Usagi said to herself while looking around to the other occupants of the room. "Yeah." She murmured before lying back down. 'Bmhp' rang through the room quietly waking up the other people in it as well.  
  
"What was that?" Ginny asked while holding her blankets to herself. "I don't know. Usagi?" Hermione whispered. "I don't know, but I'll go find out." Usagi answered before heading out the door. 'I hope it's nothing serious.' She thought to herself as she walked. 'Crookshanks perhaps.'  
  
"We can't let her go out there alone." Ginny said. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. They grabbed their wands and stepped out into the hallway. "Usagi, wait up." Ginny said in a loud whisper. Usagi stopped her decent of the circular staircase and waited.  
  
"We're coming too." Stated Hermione when they caught up. "I figured you were." Usagi said with a smile before she continued down the stairs.  
  
"Shh!" quietly went around the trio when they all put their fingers to their lips in a universal quiet gesture as they reached the bottom of the winding staircase. Usagi lead the group followed by Hermione then Ginny as they went into the living room. What they found was startling.  
  
"Bill, Harry, Ron; what are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked the question on all of their minds. "We, uh, heard a noise, and decided to come check it out. You?" Ron returned the question. "We heard a noise." Usagi confirmed.  
  
The group of six continued on their escapade with Harry, Ron, and Bill in the front as they checked the house, leaving the girls to trail behind in the back.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Bill questioned as they entered the kitchen seeing the retreating backs of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Who are we? Who are we? I'll tell you who we are. I am the soldier of electricity and sincerity. I am Sailor Jupiter." The one in green stated stepping to the front of the group.  
  
"I am the soldier of energy and love. Protected by the planet Venus, I am Sailor Venus." The one decked out in orange stated stepping up as well.  
  
"I am the soldier of ice and intelligence. Guarding the planet Mercury as its sole heir, I am Sailor Mercury." The one dressed in blues said as she moved to stand by her friends.  
  
"And I am the soldier of fire and prophecy. I guard my friends as well as my namesake. I am Sailor Mars." The one in red finished as she took her place at the head of the group.  
  
"And we are, the Sailor Senshi. In the name of our princess and for her honor we must punish the one set to destroy our world." They finished together while posing.  
  
Bill, Harry, and Ron had the audacity to laugh in the face of danger and began rolling on the floor in hysterics, conveniently showing the people behind them.  
  
The senshi gasped quietly while getting into fighting stances. Hermione and Ginny had looks of fear on their faces while Usagi had one of pure annoyance. "Let's take this outside. You guys stay here" Usagi ordered while leaving the house.  
  
The senshi followed, and once they were outside fell into their stances once again. Usagi sighed quietly as she pulled out her broach.  
  
"Eternal Moon Power!" Usagi yelled before feathers and flashing lights surrounded her. In a blink of an eye it was over, and there she stood in all her glory, radiant to an eternal fault.  
  
"I am a fighter for love and justice. Protected by the moon and the power that she holds. I am Sailor Moon, and I will protect my name with all I have." And so the battle began.  
  
~~ Inside ~~  
  
"We can't just stand here. She needs our help. The odds are against her. Let's go." Bill stated in a rush while pulling his wand out and heading toward the door. The others followed his example and took out their wands. "I feel bad for laughing now. I think they were serious about being soldiers. I hope Usagi isn't hurt. I can't believe she's doing all this because they were in the house." Ron whispered to Harry. "I think there's more reason then that." Harry replied distractedly.  
  
The group ran outside expecting to find the senshi beating Usagi up, but that wasn't what they saw.  
  
Usagi was nowhere in sight. The only person opposing the senshi was another senshi. She had a three layered skirt and wings. She carried a large white staff in her hands and looked ready to fight. "Hold on." Bill said putting his arm out to stop them from advancing. "I think we should sit this one out, it looks serious." He said while gazing at their hate filled eyes and their fight ready stances.  
  
"Okay." Ginny said for the group wanting to not get involved. Bill ushered them back inside and closed the door where they all crowded around the window.  
  
'Good luck out there.' Bill thought as he too, looked on to watch the fight.  
  
~~ Outside/battle field ~~  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." Sailor Moon said cockily. "Don't just stand there, attack her. Get me my crystal." Serenity ordered conveniently appearing on the battlefield.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mars whispered hotly getting annoyed with all the orders. "Come on scouts, let's go." Venus said as all of the scouts went in for the kill.  
  
Mars attacked with her flame sniper burning a trail behind Sailor Moon that soon erupted in flames in front of the house so she couldn't run back inside. Sailor Moon looked at Mars, but waited.  
  
Jupiter jumped into action using her "Oak Evolution" that was soon powered up by a "Shine Aqua Allusion" to freeze the leaves making them bigger, sharper, and less flimsy as they were covered in a strong sheet of ice. Sailor Moon made no move to stop the attacks, she was concentrating to hard on something, so the attacks plowed into her, hard, cutting her in the side and on the face.  
  
Jupiter ran to Sailor Moon with Mars close behind. They began to physically fight her using punches and kicks to distract their enemy, as Venus powered up.  
  
Sailor Moon was doing well defending herself with her staff and her body and ended up with only a bloody nose, but so did Jupiter. Mars got a sharp kick to the side knocking her down for a few moments as Sailor Moon swept her staff under Jupiter's legs causing her to fall as well. Sailor Moon pointed her staff at her ex-comrades and began her attack.  
  
Before she could even start the phrase though, a new opponent approached her. Venus managed to grab Sailor Moon with her "Venus Love Chain" and swung her away from her friends. Sailor Moon landed hard on the unforgiving ground, as Venus walked over. Blood was pouring out of her wound on her side but it didn't seem to be slowing her down. "If you just give us the ginzushou we'll leave and never bother you again." Venus whispered. Sailor Moon stood and glared.  
  
"I would love to give it to you, but I can't. If you want it you have to take it away from me, and I have to fight my best or else you won't get it. I am the wielder of the ginzushou and it comes with certain rules. The only way to achieve the power of the ginzushou is to be willing to stake your life on it. You have to be willing to not let it fall into the hands of another until you are good and dead. It was one of the things I agreed upon when I became your princess, the first time." Sailor Moon said with an undeterminable feeling in her voice.  
  
"Are you at your best?" Venus questioned. "Right now, no. For goodness' sake, It's early in the morning. Have I ever been 'at my best' early in the morning?" Sailor Moon said truthfully. "No." Venus answered as Sailor Moon looked at her with an indescribable feeling.  
  
By now all of the scouts had circled Sailor Moon, even their princess. "What would happen if we took it now after we beat you?" Mercury questioned. "It would either; disintegrate, come back to me, or hide itself waiting for its next wielder." Sailor Moon replied.  
  
Serenity was fuming. "This was not what I expected. Well, you get to stay alive while I think about this new tidbit of information, you little twit." And with that said, Serenity punched Sailor Moon in the stomach bringing her to her knees.  
  
"Let's go" Serenity said making the scouts form their square and teleport her back home.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes were glazed over as she removed her hands from her stomach bringing the blood from the wound in her side with her. She stared at her hands for a moment, and promptly de-transformed and fainted.  
  
~~ Authors notes ~~  
  
I did it, another chapter. Go me woopee. Yeah. I feel so much better. I tried to make it extra long, but I could only do so much. I felt so guilty that I wasn't going to get this out, but here it is. So Review!  
  
Tenshi_Chikyuu  
  
P.S. Sailorgirl868 I'm sorry I didn't send this to you, but it wouldn't let me, you were over your limit. Thanks for the help and adding my story to you favorites. 


	7. the recovery

"Chapter 8?"  
  
Disclaimer: Hehe look, I own this. I taught JK everything she knows as well as Naoko. They owe me this in the least. Hehe, I will prevail for I am superior and outstanding. Nothing can win but Me. *Is slowly walked into a room with white padded walls and forced to tell the truth* "I own nothing, except the plot, which I came up with all on my own. I don't even own this computer * tear *  
  
WARNING: short chapter.  
  
"Oh my god!" Bill stated as he ran to the unconscious Usagi, the other children in tow. He checked her pulse, "she's still alive, but she's losing blood, fast."  
  
He grabbed his wand from inside his robes and murmured a spell. " Keyah Enferma." Her smaller wounds began to heal and the blood stopped seeping out of them, it was just enough for him to be able to pick her up without hurting her. "Guys, go wake up Mom and Dad." He ordered and all of the children went.  
  
Bill carefully laid Usagi down on the couch. He went into the bathroom and grabbed some healing salves and bandages before running back to Usagi. He took her hand in his and began to gently apply the lotions. They began working almost immediately. The small wounds on her hands from the physical fighting disappeared. He frowned to himself hoping the lotion wasn't painful.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Mrs. Weasley questioned as she came into the living room and took the bandages away from Bill. "Well we woke up in the middle of the night after hearing a really weird noise. We came down to investigate and met up with the boys who had herd the noise too. There were these people in the kitchen; it was really weird Mom, they were named after planets." Ginny paused for a breath and Harry continued.  
  
"Usagi seemed to know them, but I don't think they were friends. They went outside and Usagi changed until she looked just like them, only, different. They began to fight, but then they started talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then suddenly the other people left, and she changed back to normal and fainted. Is she going to be alright?" Harry rushed out.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at his concern while wrapping Usagi's stomach in bandages. "She'll be fine, just a little sore."  
  
Mr. Weasley was standing in the corner of the living room. He had his arms crossed and was frowning. (They know she's here. We'll have to place her somewhere else. But where? I'd send her to Hogwarts but if she could go there, they would have sent her there first. Who else is a part of the Order? Lupin? No, he's do for a transformation any day now. Moody? No, he's on a mission. Snape? I don't know about that pair. How about McGonagall? No I don't trust her. Hmm, I guess we're stuck with Snape. Besides, he has a big mansion suitable for a princess) Arthur had made up his mind. She obviously couldn't stay here. She wasn't protected here anymore, so she was going somewhere much more protected. (I hope she doesn't mind) Arthur thought before heading back to his room to contact Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.  
  
~~  
  
I hope you guys don't mind, I thought I should up date. Its summer break so these chapters should be coming out faster. I'm starting the next chapter right now.  
  
Questions? Comments? All are welcome in a REVIEW. 


	8. the meal

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: the fact that this says "Disclaimer" should make it obvious that I own pretty much nothing.  
  
~~ Very long Rant about a flame, if you want to read it, it was a review and is still on the page. ~~  
  
I would like to take this space to discuss how I cannot take criticism. Small comments here and there that would help me are perfectly fine; I actually appreciate them. But stupid bull-crap about how my story sucks and what a horrid plagiarizing writer I am just because YOU don't like the plot nor agree with it is completely ignorant on your part. Especially if you were only as far as the first chapter and I'm not any where near the end, You have no idea what has happened or will happen. The senshi are only as far as SMR even though they are older. They haven't died for Usagi yet, Except for Minako (who could quite possibly have done it because she thought Usagi was suppose to go on and win ((all though I seriously doubt that)) ), and DO NOT have most of their memories intact. Serenity Lunhim looks almost exactly like Usagi with minor differences that don't matter. And for the love of my sanity Serenity Lunhim is soo much more "like" the princess it 'was' plausible (graceful/powerful/blahblahblah).  
  
Unfortunately I doubt this person will ever realize this because she assumed too quickly and never made it to the explanations. Oh well. That is not my fault. This is a small warning to my readers, I don't like flames and if I have ever asked for them it was a temporary lapse in judgement. Of course if they are warranted I probably wouldn't mind. (*Ponders*) Either way, don't fill it up with words like, "Your Story Sucks" or "Its Stupid" and do try not to cuss: I just don't like it and I think it is juvenile no matter how old I am. If you want me to take your comment seriously (unless it's good) No Profanities. It's a waste of space and a review.  
  
Sorry if me doing this upset anyone, but she upset me. I hope my faithful Reviewers will forgive me and have a great day everyone! ^_ ~ ~~ End Rant ~~ ~~ Beginning of story ~~  
  
~!~  
  
In a Deep, Dark, Scary, Uninhabited Place.  
  
"Masters! There is a problem with your plan." ( AN well there is a few people here)  
  
"A.. Problem with OUR plan? Are you sure?"  
  
"No, Not a problem with your plan, Sirs. A problem with my, your lowly servant's plan. I am sorry Masters. My mistake." The meeker voice stated.  
  
"Well, what is this problem." One 'Master' said in a bored tone.  
  
"It seems that we will have to KILL the girl if we want to be able to use her crystal in the near future, and she will have to be at her best."  
  
"WHAT?! Are you completely sure of this?"  
  
"Yes." The minion said without faltering.  
  
"You wouldn't lie to us, would you my love." One questioned coldly.  
  
"N No never MiLord."  
  
"Why would she have to Die for us to get the ginzushou?"  
  
The servant went into a lengthy explanation of the conversation she had had with the 'girl'.  
  
"Very well." One said in a bored voice once again. "We will summon you when we come up with a NEW plan, oh, here's a parting gift for your insolence, CRUCIO!"  
  
and the minion was tortured while they laughed.  
  
~~!~~  
  
Two days after the fight Usagi was preparing to leave. She was going to live with Severus Snape for the week or so before school. Dumbledore and Arthur decided that he would be safest since his house has had already had these particular wards up forever and they have already been renewed for the year. "Hey Usagi, we've got something for you." The twins said while handing her a bag full of who knows what. "It's our latest inventions." George whispered in her ear. "Thanks guys, I promise to put them to good use." Usagi said while hugging them both around the neck.  
  
"Bye Usagi! Don't make Snape mad. He has a really bad temper. Be careful around him, okay?" Ron warned.  
  
"I'll miss you Ron. Don't worry, I think I can handle this Snape guy." Usagi said while giving Ron a bear hug. She might have only been there for a few weeks, but she loved Ron like a brother, all of the Weasleys felt like family of some sort.  
  
"Um, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts, Usagi. I can't wait." Harry said while returning the hug bestowed upon him.  
  
"Neither can I." Usagi said before walking over to Hermione who also received a hug.  
  
"Owl us when you decide to go to Diagon Alley. Maybe we can get our books together." Hermione said looking rather embarrassed about the hug, but not really minding having the life slowly squeezed out of her.  
  
"I will." Usagi said before moving over to Ginny.  
  
"I'll miss you, Usagi." Ginny said while jumping into her hug.  
  
"I'll miss you too, but its not like your never going to see me again, its only for about a week." She said while patting Ginny's head.  
  
"I'll miss you." Bill said from behind her.  
  
Usagi looked at Bill with soft eyes before launching into another hug. "I'll mail you every day." Usagi murmured. Bill laughed and messed up her hair. "Don't go to 'that' much trouble. I'll be fine with once a month." He replied while letting her go.  
  
"Hey sweetie, feel free to visit when ever you want to, okay?" Mrs. Weasley said while sweeping Usagi up in her arms. "You'll always be welcome." Mr. Weasley said while enveloping Usagi and his wife in a hug.  
  
"I've gotta go now, but I will owl, I promise. I love you all." Usagi said before taking a handful of Floo Powder. She threw it on the fire, stepped into the fireplace with all of her bags, and said quite clearly "Snape Manor!"  
  
And she was gone. The only presence of her left was the love in the hearts of the people in the house.  
  
~!~  
  
I fell to my knees as the spinning stopped. Under my knees was a gorgeous ornate carpet. The room I was in was decorated in blues and had a love seat to one side, a sofa, and two comfortable chairs, one of which was occupied by a man with dark hair that looked freshly washed. He had obsidian eyes and a lean figure.  
  
The man in the chair eyed me with an amused glance and I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was still on the ground. I stood quickly and almost fell over a rumple in the beautiful carpet. I glared at the ground and grabbed my bags from the fireplace where a fire immediately started. The man stood and took one of my bags.  
  
"Miss Usagi Tsukino, I presume?" He said as we began to walk. His voice was a cool baritone and I realized quickly that I liked the sound.  
  
I nodded my head and replied, " Nice to meet you.ah.." I purposely left the end off just so he would introduce himself.  
  
"Severus, Severus Snape. You can address me as Professor, Professor Snape, Mr. Snape, or just plain Snape, but you cannot use my first name." He commanded in a voice not even Rei would argue with. I frowned at the thought of my former best friend, but I smiled when I said, "and you can call me Usagi, or Usa, no formalities please." He growled at my perkiness and I was tempted to laugh at him.  
  
He stopped abruptly at a purple door. He took a key out and unlocked it. Inside there was a canopy bed, with a side table with an alarm clock that read 5:30 to its left, a dresser, a full-length mirror, and another comfy looking chair. There was a small closet to my right. The room was done in light lavender and white. I turned to Professor Snape and said quietly, "It's beautiful."  
  
He looked uncomfortable (AN uncomfy!! Sorry, go back to reading) as he cleared his throat and said, "Be ready for dinner at 7:30. I'll send a house elf to get you when it is ready. Don't break anything1" Those where his parting words as he left in a billowing robe while slamming the door in his wake.  
  
I couldn't help but smirk at the now shut door. I knew that this was going to be interesting, but this guy was going to be fun. I took my shoes and coat off at the door and went to lie on my bed. To say I was surprised when I sank into it would be an understatement. Of course the bigger surprise was when I looked at the clock and read the big, red, numbers of 7:26.  
  
I jumped out of the bed and quickly ran to my bags. I found a nicely folded skirt and blouse that would be fine. I redressed out of my wrinkly clothes into the nicely pressed ones in 15 seconds flat. I glanced at the clock and it red 7:27, I had three minutes to redo my hair and brush my teeth and put my shoes on. I ran to the adjacent bathroom and growled when nothing was there. I ran back into my bedroom and grabbed, after a few precious seconds of searching, my hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few hair ties. I looked at my watch and it read 7:28.  
  
I stumbled back into the bathroom tripping over my jacket I had tossed on the floor before I fell asleep. I took my hair down while I put toothpaste on my toothbrush. I scrubbed my teeth while brushing out my long mane. I gurgled while parting my hair evenly.  
  
I quickly pulled my hair into my Odangos while running for my shoes. I finished my hair and slipped my heel into my shoe right before a knock hit my door. I breathed a small sigh of relief as I glanced at the mirror seeing nothing amiss. I opened the door to an odd creature.  
  
I have never seen a house elf before because my mom enjoyed the cooking and cleaning. They are odd animals. They have big eyes and ears and wear pillowcases as clothes. It didn't seem to bother this house elf though. She smiled while saying, "Miss Tsukino, Master Snape requests your audience for dinner. I am to lead you to tonight's dining area. Come along, Miss." With that she took my hand and began walking me down the hallway.  
  
I have no clue how many turns there were, but it was an exhausting walk. It was 7:45 before we made it to the dining area. We had passed many large tables with silk table clothes already and I began to fret about where I was supposed to sit.  
  
I remember when I was much younger sitting in the middle of one of those tables being ignored by my 'family.'  
  
I grew weary as I followed my elf around another corner. What I saw surprised me. There was Severus Snape, sitting at a small round table with two chairs. He had a plate in front of him full of food and was already eating. There was another place set directly opposite of him and I assumed that it was for me.  
  
I carefully sat down in the other seat and couldn't hide my surprise as food filled my plate. 'I don't think I will ever get used to that.' I thought as I lifted my fork and began eating. I ate much slower than normal, but I quickly realized it was no were near as slow as Professor Snape ate. I think his staring at me clued me in. I couldn't hide my blush, but that didn't stop me from trying.  
  
I coughed into my napkin quietly and he looked away, fast. I took a sip from my grape juice and he cleared his throat and began. "Miss Tsukino, uh, Do you think, er, Did you have a good nap." He managed with a sly grin. It almost made me afraid to answer. Of course, I am a blonde and times like these I forget caution. "Usagi; It was good until I woke up late, but I managed to get ready on time." I corrected before taking a bite from the ham. It was really good.  
  
"If you were ready on time, why didn't you make it to dinner until fifteen after?" He questioned, but I had already come up with a good reason. "Because the house elf didn't get to my room until 7:30 on the dot and it was a fifteen minute walk." I said promptly feeling an evil smirk come to my face knowing that it wouldn't have mattered when the house elf got to my room because she wouldn't have been able to wake me. "Oh." He said and all conversation ended.  
  
The food was so scrumptious I could resist having six helpings. I'm glad Professor Snape didn't notice most of them. I fear he would have thought badly of me for my appetite. As I left the table at 8:40 to go upstairs I could feel the game of quidditch I had played at the burrow. I felt it good. But as I left I heard professor Snape murmur something, I didn't catch it but I think I heard a night in it. I threw a "G'night" over my shoulder as I left and walked up the millions of stairs following my house elf. It turns out her name is Lolly.  
  
I almost fell asleep on the way to my room, when I got there; there was pj's set out for me already. I slipped into them and smiled as I noticed the bunnies with crowns. They were cute. I slipped under the covers and wondered what time I would be awoken tomorrow before I fell into a heavy sleep.  
  
~~!#~~  
  
Now wasn't that amusing? I hope you enjoyed it. A special thanks goes out to: dragon23, ElberethUndomiel, Silver Angel, DaughterofDeath, Lady Shang, Heather Paulson, and Dragon-Mage (You'll have to wait to find out her love interest.) for reviewing.  
  
Much love yall,  
  
Tenshi-Chikyuu 


End file.
